ESE BICHO RARO DEL AMOR
by peeves-hp
Summary: Hermione soltó un suspiro y miró a Harry como si fuera un caso perdido: ¡Harry James Potter, de todos los bichos raros que hay en este colegio, tú eres el peor de todos! Él no se atrevió a negarlo... Lo que Hermione no sabía era que dentro muy poco tiempo, ese bicho raro comenzaría a ocupar todos sus pensamientos.


**ESE BICHO RARO DEL AMOR**

Harry entró a la biblioteca, el entrenamiento de Quidditch había terminado hace quince minutos y él estaba totalmente exhausto, al grado que quería irse a dormir a su habitación y no saber absolutamente nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, la tarea de la profesora McGonagall no podía esperar tanto tiempo.

En una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca, Harry encontró a su mejor amiga con la nariz metida en un libro tan grande y pesado, que parecía que podía descalabrar a todo aquel que no lo utilizará específicamente para leer.

-Hola –saludó Harry, tomando asiento junto a ella.

Hermione levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

-Bien –dijo Harry secamente, sin querer recordar que desde la tribuna, Dean había pasado todo el tiempo, contemplando a Ginny Weasley. Su compañero no había despegado los ojos de la simpática pelirroja durante toda la práctica, todo lo contrario, había seguido sus movimientos con deleite, había aplaudido sus aciertos y la había besado apasionadamente en cuanto el entrenamiento terminó y ella bajó de la escoba… Y de sólo recordarlo, se le revolvían las tripas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry a la castaña, queriendo olvidarse del asunto.

-Estoy intentando concentrarme, pero eso es totalmente imposible el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Llevo una hora intentando acabar mi tarea, sin poder conseguirlo! –dijo Hermione molesta- . No puedo prestar atención a mis deberes, si la gente no se calla. ¡Todo el mundo habla del día San Valentín! ¡Es que hasta parece una enfermedad! ¡Una auténtica epidemia! No sé qué bicho raro le ha picado a todo el colegio.

En Hogwarts, se sentía el ambiente previo a San Valentín. En sueños, Harry había imaginado que invitaba a Ginny a caminar por el lago... Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella estaba con Dean, y se veía tan feliz a su lado, que quizás seguiría saliendo con él hasta después de la graduación… Y si los cielos eran crueles, seguramente Ginny se desposaría con Dean antes de cumplir veinte.

-¡Harry, te estoy hablando!

-No creo que tenga nada de malo que la gente hable de sus planes –dijo Harry, intentando calmarla.

-Quizás si estuvieran en otro lado, no tendría nada de malo, pero resulta que estamos en la biblioteca, no en una tertulia. Los chicos hablan de la chica a la que van a invitar a salir y a dónde piensan llevarla, y se pelean como niños tontos por saber quién tiene la novia más guapa del colegio. Y por si eso fuera poco, las chicas van y vienen, mencionando el vestido que van a ponerse, el maquillaje que van a usar, los regalos que han comprado y hasta los planes íntimos son ventilados a plena luz del día.

-¡Hermione, baja la voz! Cualquiera va a pensar que no te gusta festejar San Valentín, y el bicho raro vas a ser tú.

-¡Pues no me gusta! No le veo nada de especial, es un día como cualquier otro. El cariño debe demostrarse a diario, y no precisamente en un día en específico.

-Piensa que dentro de unos días todo habrá pasado, y la biblioteca volverá a ser un lugar tranquilo y apacible.

-Ojalá porque francamente, no soporto tanto cotilleo.

-Si quieres saberlo, a mí tampoco me gusta.

-Quizás si yo no hubiera arruinado tu cita con Cho Chang el año pasado, le verías el lado bueno al asunto.

-Pues quizás si el idiota de Ron fuera tu novio y no el de Lavender, tú también serías capaz de ver el lado divertido de las cosas.

Hermione trató de disimular una mirada triste. Seguramente, a esas horas, el pelirrojo ya tenía planes con su novia… ¿Por qué Ron estaba saliendo con Lavender Brown? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarla? ¿Por qué actuaba como si ella ni siquiera existiera?

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso –dijo Harry rápidamente, visiblemente arrepentido.

-No tiene importancia –dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con el trabajo de McGonagall? –preguntó Harry, deseando distraerla para que no pensará en el imbécil de Ron-. Ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que hay que hacer.

-Te explicaré, pero eso te va a salir muy caro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Que invites a Myrtle a salir! –dijo Hermione con una risa traviesa.

El ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Primero muerto! Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, voy a dejar que McGonagall me repruebe –dijo Harry, tomando sorpresivamente el pergamino que ella redactaba.

-¡Harry! ¡Dame eso! No puedes copiarme -dijo Hermione, intentando recuperar sus apuntes.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a copiarte? Sólo quiero ver lo que has estado haciendo.

Ella se lanzó sobre él para quitarle su pergamino, Harry lo jaló para impedírselo. Las fuerzas de ambos se encontraron y el pergamino salió volando por los aires. Harry tuvo que levantar su varita y hacer un encantamiento para recuperar el brillante manuscrito antes de que algo malo sucediera con él.

-No le ha pasado nada –dijo Harry ante la mirada molesta de Hermione.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y le arrebató su escrito.

-¡Eres un insensato! ¡Pudiste haber destruido todo lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado!

Él no se atrevió a negarlo. Sabía que le esperaba un regaño ejemplar, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, Hermione soltó un suspiro, mientras lo miraba como si fuera un caso perdido, y luego se soltó a reír inesperadamente.

-Harry James Potter, de todos los bichos raros que hay en este colegio, tú eres el peor de todos.

* * *

Dos noches después, Harry abandonó el gran comedor después de cenar y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Iba solo, pues Hermione había salido a hacer su ronda como prefecta. Harry dijo la contraseña a la dama del retrato, las puertas se abrieron, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la imagen de Dean, sentado en un rincón de la sala común con Ginny, recostada sobre sus piernas. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba como si fuera su única misión en el mundo… Harry contuvo el deseo de arrear patadas, respiró tres veces seguidas y fue a sentarse muy lejos de la pareja.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¡Basta!

Todos voltearon al escuchar ese grito. Era Ron, quien acababa de pasar el hueco del retrato de la mano de Lavender, y se había puesto celoso al observar a su hermana besándose con Dean.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Ginny, desafiándolo con la mirada, sin apartarse de su novio.

-¡Deberías ser más discreta! –murmuró Ron.

-¿Crees que no sé que hace apenas unos minutos, tú estabas comiéndote a besos con Lavender en un aula abandonada . ¿Acaso no estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo?

-¡Es diferente!

-¡No lo es! –dijo Ginny con rudeza-. Estoy cansada de que me trates como una niña pequeña. Soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera y con quien yo quiera.

-¡Pero no a la mitad de la sala común! –exclamó Ron furioso, desapareciendo por el hueco de las escaleras, sin siquiera despedirse de Lavender.

Harry y varios chicos más habían contemplado aquella escena en silencio. Por lo menos, la llegada de Ron había servido para que Ginny despegara sus labios de Dean por unos instantes.

-¡Eh, Harry! Tengo que hablar contigo –llamó Lavender, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado para interrogarlo-. ¿Qué fue lo que Ron te comentó sobre mis uñas?

Antes de volverse para mirar las uñas color morado de Lavender, Harry vio que Ginny volvía a acercarse a Dean.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –dijo Lavender-. ¿Qué opina Ron de mi nuevo barniz?

-Que es horrible –dijo Harry sin pensar.

Lavender se apartó murmurando algo entre dientes. Ya bastante tenía con que Ronald se hubiera ido a dormir sin darle su besito de buenas noches, como para que encima, Harry le dijera que sus uñas no eran del agrado de su novio.

Hermione entró en ese preciso momento a la sala común, venía con una sonrisa en los labios, guiando a un par de niños de primero que se habían perdido.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Hermione-, espero que la próxima vez, recuerden el camino de vuelta para que no tengan problemas.

-Gracias –dijeron los pequeños, dispersándose.

Lavender al verla, quiso desquitar su coraje con ella. Corrió hasta Parvati y la tomó de la mano para que juntas fueran a molestarla.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Lavender a Parvati, asegurándose de hablar lo suficiente alto para que todo el mundo la escuchará-. El día de San Valentín, Ro Ro y yo iremos a Las Tres Escobas.

Hermione intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero la hermosa sonrisa que Harry le había visto unos segundos atrás, había desaparecido.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –dijo Parvati con fingida emoción-. ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué harás el día de San Valentín?

Ella caminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a ignorarlas, pero Parvati y Lavender le cerraron el paso.

-¿Pasarás el día con la nariz metida en uno de tus libros? –preguntó Lavender con falsa gentileza-. ¿Tu única cita será con los pergaminos de la biblioteca?

Las dos chicas rieron con ganas. Harry vio que Hermione apretaba los puños para no lanzarles un hechizo.

-¡Se los advierto, déjenme tranquila! –dijo Hermione, intentando librarse de ellas.

-Pobrecita, es tan fea que ningún chico es capaz de invitarla a salir –dijo Parvati.

Harry pensó que eran un par de envidiosas. Ellas tenían celos de lo bella que era su mejor amiga, pues esas brujas no necesitaban pertenecer al género masculino, para darse cuenta de que Hermione era hermosa. Harry estaba seguro de que él y por lo menos cien chicos más, compartían la misma opinión.

-Con ese cabello de plumero y ese cuerpo tan flaco y sin gracia, pareces una escoba –dijo Lavender.

Harry no podía permitir más esas burlas, aunque no quería intervenir en líos de faldas, no podía permitir que esas chicas siguieran molestando a Hermione. Caminó hacia las chicas, dispuesto a exigirles que la dejaran en paz, pero para sorpresa suya, Ginny se había separado de Dean, y ahora se acercaba a sus compañeras con pasos rápidos. Harry se detuvo en seco, quizás Ginny estaba allí para apoyar a Hermione.

-Déjenla en paz –dijo la pelirroja, interviniendo-. Hermione prefiere los libros. Ella es totalmente ingenua en cuestiones de chicos… Es más ni siquiera sabe cómo se hacen los bebés. Seguramente piensa que los trae la cigüeña de París.

Parvati y Lavender rieron con crueldad. Harry miró a Ginny con una furia que jamás imaginó sentir hacia ella.

Hermione elevó su varita, dispuesta a darles una lección ejemplar de encantamientos de defensa y contraataque, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarles el primer hechizo, una luz proveniente de un extremo de la sala común, atacó a las tres chicas.

Era Harry. Las burlas de las chicas habían provocado en él un despliegue incontrolable de magia, que hizo que Ginny, Parvati y Lavender comenzaran a bailar desenfrenadamente por toda la sala común.

Las risas del resto de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, pues las chicas se movían sin gracia, ritmo y coordinación. Hermione no se burló de ellas, sino que abandonó la estancia inmediatamente.

Harry tuvo que correr para alcanzarla antes de que ella cruzara el límite donde la escalera se convertía en tobogán.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Déjame, por favor!

Harry la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste atacarlas? -preguntó Hermione.

-A veces hago magia sin proponermelo -dijo Harry, girándola con cuidado para que ella lo mirara-. Además, no quiero que manches tu expediente... No les hagas caso, son unas brujas.

Ella dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Harry conmovido, acercó su mano a la cara de su amiga y limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

-No llores –dijo el moreno, mirándola a los ojos-. Ellas te tienen envidia porque saben que eres hermosa.

-No lo soy, jamás podré parecerme a Ginny o a Parvati.

-Eres más bella que las tres juntas. Créeme, uso gafas, pero no estoy ciego. No tienes nada que pedirle a ninguna de ellas. Eres guapa de sobra.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a Harry. Él no dudó en estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio varios minutos. La sensación de sentir sus cuerpos, uno en brazos del otro era tan agradable, que hizo a Harry subir un escalón más, para poder estar más cerca de ella…

…Y en ese momento, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, y patinaron sobre un enorme tobogán que lo hizo soltar a Hermione para no arrastrarla consigo.

El ojiverde cayó en la sala común, cuan largo y ancho era, golpeándose fuertemente el trasero... Muerto de pena, se puso de pie rapidísimo para no ser el blanco de las miradas, pero afortunadamente, los chicos de la sala común estaban tan entretenidos con el baile de Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, que parecía que nadie lo había visto caer, o por lo menos, eso prefería pensar.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione, llegando a su lado.

-No fue nada –dijo Harry, ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

Ella no pudo disimular una risa. Los dos volvieron a subir un par de escalones para evitar las miradas de los leones. Dean, inútilmente, intentaba liberar del hechizo a la pelirroja y a sus amigas.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione -. Gracias por estar aquí y por ser el mejor amigo del mundo.

-No –dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la frente-. Gracias a ti por ser la mejor persona que conozco.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla antes de entrar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en levantarse, pues gracias a las burlas de las chicas, había tomado una decisión. Él iba a invitar a salir a Hermione el próximo catorce de febrero. Si las chicas se habían reído de Hermione porque ningún chico era capaz de invitarla a salir, él iba a demostrarles que estaban equivocadas.

Él no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no podía permitir que Hermione se pasará el día entero en la biblioteca. ¿Qué tenía de malo invitarla a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿O a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade? Los dos eran grandes amigos. Juntos podían convivir y pasar un rato agradable.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo y al término de las mismas, Hermione fue a la biblioteca y él a su entrenamiento. Al caer la noche, antes de encontrarse nuevamente con Hermione para ir a cenar, Harry aprovechó para encargarle un regalo vía lechuza. Después subió a buscarla a la biblioteca y la encontró leyendo. Él la observó con una sonrisa desde cierta distancia. Ella estaba tan entretenida en su lectura que ni siquiera advirtió su presencia.

Harry llevaba entre sus manos un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado en forma de murciélago, doblez que no hubiera sido posible sin la oportuna ayuda de Luna Lovegood. El ojiverde tomó su varita y encantó el "murciélago" para que pudiera volar con dirección a Hermione…

…Pero para desgracia suya, su pergamino con la invitación para el próximo día de San Valentín, fue interceptado en el camino por Romilda Vane.

La chica de pelo largo y negro, ojos oscuros y mentón prominente, lo había estado vigilando, sin que él se diera cuenta, y al verlo con el pergamino, había corrido a interceptarlo.

-Hola, Harry –dijo Romilda, tomando el murciélago.

-Espera, Romilda. ¡Deja eso!

Ella hizo caso omiso, desdobló el pergamino y se puso a leerlo.

 _Hola,_

 _Quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo día de San Valentín._

 _He pensado que podemos ir a Hogsmeade y pasar un rato agradable los dos juntos._

 _¿Qué dices?_

 _Harry._

Romilda Vane sonrió encantada.

-Ese pergamino era para…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Harry, entiendo perfectamente. Y la respuesta es sí, por supuesto que quiero salir contigo.

-Pero…

-He visto cómo mirabas hacia mi lugar y nunca te había visto sonreír de esa forma.

Él había estado tan entretenido viendo a Hermione, que ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y sonrió al ver a Harry y a Romilda conversando. Harry advirtió que la sinvergüenza le lanzó una mirada de burla y compasión al mismo tiempo, y si no hubiera sido por la mirada de suplica que él le lanzó, Hermione lo hubiera dejado allí sufriendo por toda la eternidad.

-Hola –saludó Hermione, acercándose.

-¡No vas a creerlo! –dijo Romilda feliz- ¡Harry acaba de enviarme este pergamino con una invitación para salir!

Hermione elevó las cejas sorprendida. Harry deseo que la tierra se lo comiese.

-Vaya, no sabía que… -Hermione se quedo callada, sin saber qué decir.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo esperaba –dijo Romilda, riendo-. Harry, te veré el catorce de febrero, a las diez, en la entrada del colegio. No llegues tarde.

Romilda salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera aclarar las cosas.

-¿Con qué Romilda? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ha sido un mal entendido –exclamó Harry.

Hermione dio media vuelta y regresó a su mesa. Harry la siguió, quería explicarle las cosas.

-Tendrás que llevarle un regalo –dijo Hermione, clavando la vista en el libro.

A Harry le pareció que arrastraba las palabras.

-Si te apresuras, aún puedes pedirle un presente vía lechuza.

-Ella no me interesa. Esa nota era para otra chica.

Hermione al enterarse de que no solamente Harry iba a pasar el día con Romilda, sino que además había estado pensando en otra chica, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

-Espera, no te vayas –dijo Harry, tomándola del brazo.

-Vas a tener que salir con Romilda, haya sido un malentendido o no –dijo Hermione, apartándolo-. Ninguna chica merece que la ilusionen y que después la dejen plantada.

Harry se quedó con la palabra en el aire, viéndola irse.

* * *

Para coraje y disgusto de Harry, el catorce de febrero se vio a si mismo, parado en la entrada del castillo, al cinco para las diez, esperando la llegada de Romilda... Y ante la terrible perspectiva de pasar el día de San Valetín con la señorita filtro amoroso, el recuerdo de la vergüenza pública con los versos del sapo en escabeche, le parecía algo mucho más tolerable.

A buena hora se la había ocurrido seguir los brillantes consejos Luna Lovegood. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando le contó que el día que invitó a Cho Chang al baile de Navidad, la lengua se le había trabado? ¿Por qué le creyó cuando le dijo que la forma más fácil de invitar a una chica a salir era con un mensaje escrito? ¿Por qué la había dejado doblar su pergamino como murciélago?

-Hola –dijo Romilda, llegando más puntual que novia fea.

-Hola –dijo Harry, evaluando a su acompañante. Romilda llevaba una falda color verde botella, acompañada de una blusa amarillo canario, y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo bastante llamativo.

-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Romilda.

-Bien –mintió Harry, pensando que se veía exactamente igual que tía Petunia en traje de domingo.

-Me esmere mucho para gustarte -murmuró la chica con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Él tuvo ganas de marcharse, pero se quedó parado a su lado, porque en ese momento, Dean y Ginny venían saliendo del castillo, tomados de la mano.

Harry advirtió que en cuanto Ginny lo descubrió con Romilda, se volvió hacia Dean y lo besó intensamente, aprisionando su cara con las manos. El ojiverde prefirió girar la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry, mirando a Romilda y deseando que fuera Hermione-. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a Honeydukes? Hay unos chocolates que encargué especialmente para ti.

Él tragó grueso al pensar en fuertes dosis de Amortentia… Y con ojos de cordero en sacrificio, comenzó a caminar acompañado de Romilda con dirección a Hogsmeade.

-¡Harry, espera!

Al escuchar aquella voz, Harry volteó inmediatamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Era Hermione!

Ella venía corriendo para alcanzarlo. Se veía hermosa, traía un vestido beige de capas, fresco y juvenil. Y su cabello rizado iba suelto como una cascada cayendo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¡Espera! –dijo Hermione jadeando, llegando hasta el ojiverde y su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Romilda un poco molesta por la intromisión.

-Todo ha sido un mal entendido –dijo Hermione, mirándola de frente-. El pergamino que leíste no era para ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –exclamó Romilda con voz de novia celosa

-El pergamino iba dirigido a mí –dijo Hermione sin dejarse intimidar.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Los ojos de Romilda pasaron de Hermione a Harry en fracción de segundos. Una vez, dos veces y hasta tres... Harry supo que ella estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó Romilda.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Harry, colocándose al lado de su mejor amiga-. Lamento el mal entendido, pero la invitación era para Hermione.

Romilda lo miró aún como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.

-Lo siento -quiso decir Harry-, tú interceptaste un pergamino que no era para ti.

El muchacho vio la mano de Romilda elevarse por el aire y golpear contra su mejilla izquierda. El ojiverde giró, apretando los dientes para evitar soltar un quejido.

-¡Harry Potter, no quiero volver a verte! –gritó Romilda, saliendo corriendo hacia el castillo con la cara escondida entre las manos.

Él no se esforzó en detenerla, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Romilda no sería fiel a su palabra, y el día menos pensado estaría buscándolo nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione.

-No ha sido nada –dijo el ojiverde, sin querer mencionar que sentía que su mejilla iba a desprenderse de su cara en cualquier momento.

-Por lo menos te libraste de ella.

Harry sonrió, había llegado a pensar que ese día sería insufrible, pero ahora todo era distinto, pues Hermione sabía que él había querido invitarla a salir... Y ahora ella estaba junto a él, completamente hermosa y dispuesta a pasar el día a su lado.

-Tengo que irme, Harry –anunció la chica.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-Eso no importa –dijo Hermione tranquilamente-. Estuve pensando que tú tenías planeado invitar a otra chica antes de que Romilda interceptara tu mensaje. Sé que te dije que ninguna chica merecía que la dejarás plantada, pero no pude soportar la idea de imaginarte con ella, mientras que tu plan era salir con alguien más, alguien mucho más especial. Por eso corrí hasta aquí y le solté esa mentira. Tú tienes derecho a pasar el día con la chica que realmente te gusta.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿De manera que Hermione ignoraba que el pergamino había sido escrito para ella?

-Sé que no me porté bien con Romilda –continuó Hermione-, pero después de todo ¿qué opina ella sobre dar dulces con amortentia? ¿O leer pergaminos ajenos?

-Hermione, yo…

-No tienes que explicar nada. Estoy segura de que si te das prisa, aún puedes invitar a tu chica. Ten confianza, estás muy guapo, apuesto a que nadie te diría que no.

-Pero, es que…

-Ve, es catorce de febrero.

-Hermione, ¿puedes dejarme hablar un momento?

Ella guardó silencio. Harry la miró con una sonrisa, pero sin saber cómo confesarle que ella era la destinataria de aquel pergamino.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Fue un grito que se escuchó desde la entrada del castillo. Los dos se voltearon para ver quién llamaba a la castaña con tanta insistencia.

-Hola, Hermione –dijo Ernie Macmillan, llegando hasta donde estaban.

-Hola –dijo ella, dibujando una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Te he buscado por todos lados sin ningún éxito –dijo Macmillan-. Quería invitarte a desayunar a Hogsmeade.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la inesperada invitación. Harry clavó sus ojos en él, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Si tú quieres podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas –ofreció Ernie.

Hermione vaciló, Harry iba a invitar a otra chica y ella se quedaría totalmente sola en su habitación.

-O si quieres podemos ir al Té de Madame Tudipié -insistió el chico.

Hermione recordó las burlas de Parvati, Lavender y Ginny, diciéndole que ningún chico era capaz de invitarla a salir. Curiosamente, el destino había dado la vuelta y ahora, ella tenía la oportunidad de tener una cita.

-Harry, no te importa que salga con tu hermana ¿verdad? -preguntó Ernie.

El moreno se sintió inexplicablemente incómodo con la idea de Hermione como su hermana.

-En todo caso, es Hermione quien tiene que decidir –dijo Macmillan, advirtiendo una mirada de franca antipatía.

-¿Nos permites un momento? -dijo Harry, tomando a Hermione del brazo y apartándola unos pasos, los suficientes para que Macmillan no pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó Hermione entre murmullos.

-No puedes irte con él –dijo Harry, mirando a su amiga con gesto cómplice-. Deshazte de él y pasemos el día juntos. ¿Quieres?

-Tú tienes planes con otra chica –le recordó Hermione.

-No hay otra chica.

Hermione sonrió, Harry la protegía tanto que era capaz de olvidarse de la chica de sus sueños con tal de evitarle unas horas de soledad, pero ella no podía permitir que él se quedara con ella a costa de ese sacrificio.

-En realidad, me arreglé porque ya estaba esperando esta invitación –mintió Hermione, mirando el suelo, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Ni modo de decirle que se había arreglado para hacerle creer a Romilda que realmente había una cita entre ellos.

El moreno la miró intentando disimular su decepción. ¿Se había puesto así de hermosa para Macmillan?

-No puedes irte con él –alcanzó a decir Harry.

Ella lo miró indecisa, pero en ese instante, Ron y Lavender pasaron caminando abrazados con dirección al pueblo mágico.

-Lo siento, voy a salir con Ernie -dijo la castaña, apartándose. El ojiverde apretó los puños para no detenerla.

-¿Qué decidiste, Hermione? -preguntó Ernie.

-Sí, acepto ir contigo –dijo ella, evitando mirar a Harry.

Macmillan sonrió sin poder creer su buena suerte.

-Descuida, Harry. La cuidaré bien y la traeré de vuelta al colegio antes de que oscurezca.

-¡Más te vale!

-Adiós, Harry –murmuró la muchacha.

-¡Cuídate!

Harry dio media vuelta con dirección al castillo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente solo. No podía creer la decisión de Hermione. ¿Qué veía en Macmillan? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba ese jabalí?

Peeves al verlo entrar al castillo comenzó a seguirlo, cantando alegremente: ¡A Potter le han dado calabazas! ¡Calabazas le han dado a Potter!

Harry lo ignoró y siguió su camino, en un pasillo se cruzó con Draco Malfoy quien al escuchar el canto de peeves le lanzó una mirada burlona. El slytherin no iba solo ni mal acompañado, sino que caminaba con Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, una chica colgada de cada brazo. ¡Vaya suerte de algunos!

El moreno se desplomó sobre su cama, estaba enfadado y contrariado. La idea de imaginar a Hermione con Ernie, le hacía experimentar una sensación de pérdida que nunca antes había sentido. Era injusto que estuviera solo en su habitación, cuando ese día hasta Filch gozaba de la compañía de la señora Norris.

Esa mañana al despertar había refunfuñado, pensando que pasaría el día con la señorita frivolidad. La llegada de Hermione había sido como un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en alta mar, pues lo había librado de la presencia de Romilda, pero ahora Hermione se había ido con Macmillan, y eso lo incomodaba bastante… ¿Por qué había perdido tan grata compañía?

Tal y como Hermione le había dicho, él tenía la oportunidad de invitar a otra chica, pero después de haber visto a su mejor amiga con aquel increíble vestido, ninguna chica podía llegarle a los talones.

¡Qué curioso! Hasta ese momento, Ginny no le había pasado por la mente.

¡Diablos! Cómo extrañaba a la castaña… Y pensar que hasta le había comprado un regalo especial.

Media hora después, Harry decidió que no tenía ningún caso seguir encerrado en aquella habitación, era mejor ir al campo de Quidditch para practicar algunas jugadas y delimitar estrategias de ataque para el próximo partido. Sí, definitivamente ese día de San Valentín, él tendría una cita con su saeta de fuego… Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué pensaría Sirius si estuviera vivo?

Harry salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, sus oídos fueron rápidamente alertados por el ruido de las llamas de la chimenea. Alguien había dejado el fuego prendido en la sala común, o quizás, él no era el único solitario en la torre esa mañana.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hermione Granger muy tranquila y campante, sentada enfrente de la chimenea. Se había deshecho de su vestido, y ahora traía unos jeans y una sudadera, en la mano izquierda sostenía un libro y en la mano derecha tenía el bolígrafo listo para las notas importantes.

-¡Harry! -exclamó ella sorprendida en cuanto lo vio bajar-. Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu cita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la pregunta de Harry.

Ella esquivó sus ojos. Él se colocó delante de ella para que lo mirara.

-Me regresé –admitió Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo Macmillan? ¿Intento pasarse de listo? ¿Te falto al respeto?

-No

-¿Entonces?

Hermione soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que le debía una explicación.

-Cuando te alcancé con Romilda, fue porque deseaba que salieras con la chica que realmente querías. Si yo hubiera aceptado quedarme contigo, en vez de irme con Ernie, tú te hubieras quedado conmigo para no dejarme sola, y yo no podía permitir eso.

-¿Y por eso te fuiste con él?

-Ni siquiera pude llegar con él a la entrada de Hogsmeade. Sólo habla de sí mismo y de sus logros, y cuando se refirió a mí, me hizo sentir como un trofeo. Además fue muy posesivo, se molestó porque saludé a Seamus… A medio camino, le dije que todo había sido un error y que no quería ir con él a ningún lado.

-¿Y?

-Se enojó, por supuesto, primero intentó persuadirme para que lo acompañara y después quiso obligarme… Tuve que lanzarle un par de hechizos para que me dejara tranquila.

-Bien hecho -dijo Harry, increíblemente alegre.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? –preguntó Harry.

-Así puedo estudiar más cómoda.

-¿Y dices que yo soy el bicho raro? ¿Quién puede estudiar hoy?

\- Mejor explícame por qué bajaste con tu escoba. ¿Por qué no has salido con alguien todavía?

-Te dije que no había otra chica -dijo el ojiverde. ¿Es qué a esas alturas Hermione no se daba cuenta de que la única persona con la que él quería estar era ella?

-¿Y entonces?

Harry le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejo sobre el sillón.

-Ven conmigo, vamos al campo de Quidditch.

-¿A qué?

-A dar un paseo en escoba.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione, palideciendo.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho hoy, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme que no -dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano y jalándola consigo.

Hermione observó el enorme estadio con las tribunas y los aros en cada extremo. Harry subió a su escoba como todo un jinete.

-Ven, vamos.

Ella miró la escoba como si se tratará de un arma mortal. Harry le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y supo que todo estaría bien. Se sentó detrás de él y se abrazó a su cintura antes de que él emprendiera el vuelo.

La chica sintió la escoba elevarse por los cielos y el viento comenzó a golpear su cara. Ella cerró los ojos, no quería ver hacia abajo. Harry sintió que Hermione se aferraba fuertemente a él, y esa sensación le gustó.

-Abre los ojos –murmuró Harry cuando ya habían alcanzando una altura considerable.

Ella obedeció instintivamente y el paisaje la dejo boquiabierta. Todo se veía asombroso.

-¡Es increíble! –murmuró la castaña, dibujando una sonrisa.

Harry asintió contento y aceleró un poco más. Hermione observó confiada y fascinada las aguas cristalinas del lago, el castillo de Hogwarts, las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y las casitas de Hogsmeade. Todo se veía desde una perspectiva muy diferente.

Harry viró la escoba haciendo una acrobacia. Hermione soltó un grito y Harry divertido, sintió cómo las manos de la chica se aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria. La sensación de sentirla tan cerca era increíblemente placentera.

Hermione sintió el vuelo de la escoba cada vez más rápido. El viento jugaba con sus rizos y una agradable brisa tocaba su cara. Cada determinado tiempo, Harry viraba la escoba en diferente dirección, regalándole una vista distinta del paisaje. Y no solamente eso, aquel bicho raro se divertía como un niño, haciendo diferentes piruetas que le hacían sentir que iban a estrellarse contra el piso en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, Hermione descubrió que volar no era tan malo ni tan peligroso, pues inexplicablemente, el ojiverde había hecho de aquel paseo, un momento sumamente agradable y divertido.

-La próxima vez daremos una vuelta en hipogrifo –advirtió Harry en cuanto estuvieron en tierra firme.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿O prefieres la moto voladora de Hagrid? –preguntó el ojiverde, deseando volver a experimentar la maravillosa sensación de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

-Muy gracioso, Potter... Ya he tenido bastantes emociones fuertes por hoy, así que mejor vamos a comer. Apuesto a que el Gran Comedor estará totalmente vació y la comida será solamente para nosotros.

-¿Y quién dijo que vamos a ir al gran comedor?

-¿Planeas asaltar las cocinas?

-Aún podemos ir a Hogsmeade –ofreció el ojiverde.

-¿Es qué realmente no vas a salir con nadie? -preguntó la castaña, levantando ambas cejas.

-Hermione Granger, si vuelves a pensar que hay otra chica, voy a invitar a Myrtle.

-Dijiste que preferías reprobar antes que…

-Deja de replicar y ve a ponerte tu vestido beige. ¡Tienes diez minutos!

-Tendrás que esperar sentado, Potter. Ninguna chica se arregla en ese tiempo –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hermione no le mintió. En su habitación, Harry tuvo tiempo de darse un regaderazo y de ponerse ropa limpia antes de que ella estuviese lista. La chica se cotizaba y no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo esperar cinco o diez minutos más.

-Estoy lista –anunció Hermione, bajando la escalera. Él sonrió al verla, la espera había valido la pena, estaba esplendida.

-Creo que si fueras una snitch, todos los buscadores estarían detrás de ti. ¡Estás preciosa!

-Gracias -dijo Hermione con un fino rubor en las mejillas, pero sin dejarse intimidar por la galantería de Harry.

Los dos tomaron el atajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta para llegar más rápido a Hogsmeade. En cuanto salieron del sótano de Honeydukes, los chicos descubrieron un pueblo repleto de parejas. Una de ellas era Ginny y Dean. La pelirroja al descubrir a Hermione, la barrió con la mirada y quiso llamar la atención de Harry, soltando su larga cabellera roja y sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, en un gesto de total coquetería, mientras Dean miraba un escaparate. El ojiverde no le prestó atención, sino que tomó a Hermione de la mano y se abrió paso con ella entre la gente.

Harry y Hermione caminaron por la calle principal. Cuando pasaron por Las Tres escobas, Harry alcanzó a ver a Ron sentado en una mesa con Lavender, el pelirrojo, al verlos caminar por la calle, extendió su cuello a todo lo que daba, para poder observar a Hermione a través de la ventana. Instintivamente, Harry rodeó la cintura de su amiga con su brazo en un gesto extremadamente protector.

-¿Entramos aquí? –preguntó Hermione, haciendo un alto.

Él negó con la cabeza. Si entraban a ese lugar, el único pensamiento de Hermione, sería la incómoda presencia de Ron, y él no quería eso.

-Mejor busquemos otro sitio.

-¿El té de Madame Potipié?

-No soporto las mesitas con flecos y los querubines dorados –admitió Harry.

-¿Prefieres entrar a Cabeza de Puerco?

-¡No! –dijo Harry rápido, su padre no le había heredado una acaudalada cámara en Gringotts, como para que él invitará a su mejor cita a semejante pocilga.

En una de las calles aledañas de Hogsmeade, Harry y Hermione encontraron un pequeño restaurante con un jardín. El lugar se veía tranquilo y confortable. Había mesas adornadas con flores, cuencas de cristal y pequeñas lámparas en forma de calderos.

Los dos entraron al restaurante, escogieron una mesa un tanto apartada del resto y ordenaron dos platillos con la especialidad de la casa y un trozo de tarta de calabaza para compartir.

Harry estaba contento, esa mañana su día no había pintado nada bien, y su mejor amiga, como siempre, había aparecido para cambiar las cosas.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –anunció Harry, en cuanto terminaron de comer.

Ella sonrió, arqueando las cejas. A Harry le encantó su gesto.

-¿Qué es?

Él le extendió el paquete que había mandado pedir vía lechuza.

-¡Ábrelo!

Hermione agradeció el regalo antes de desprender las envolturas. Sus ojos no tardaron en descubrir un fino broche de plata con la figura de un pergamino, un tintero antiguo y una pluma de ave.

-Es precioso –murmuró Hermione, sorprendida y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

Él sonrió, pensando que había hecho una buena elección.

Hermione bajó la vista mirando el cuello de su vestido y ahí le pareció el lugar idóneo para colgar tan bonito broche.

-¿Te ayudo? -dijo Harry, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Ella asintió. No fue hasta que Harry tomó el broche de plata, que se dio cuenta de lo que su ofrecimiento implicaba. Con manos temblorosas y dedos torpes, tomó el cuello del vestido de Hermione y lo levantó para no rozar su pecho, abrió el broche sudando frío y lo colocó en la solapa, tratando de desviar su atención de las finas curvas del busto de su amiga.

-¡Listo! -dijo Harry, intentando no tartamudear-. Se ve muy bien.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas la traicionaba-. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¿Una enciclopedia de magia? -bromeó Harry, en un intento desesperado de que su corazón dejará de latir a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo. Abrió su bolsa y sacó un estuche azul.

-Para mi mejor amigo –dijo la chica.

-Gracias.

Harry abrió su regalo, se trataba de un par de mancuernillas de titanio, tenían el grabado de una varita mágica con un rayo de luz que dibujaba la figura de un ciervo, su patronus.

-¡Caramba! ¿Dónde encontraste esto? -preguntó Harry.

-En realidad sólo encargué las mancuernillas, yo hice el grabado gracias a un hechizo.

Él sonrió, solamente ella era capaz de semejante hazaña.

-Supongo que puedes usarlas con una túnica de gala en alguna ocasión especial –dijo Hermione.

-Cuenta con ello.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce. Era tan fácil perderse en las profundidades del verde.

-Harry…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías decirme para quién iba dirigido el pergamino que interceptó Romilda?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Simple curiosidad –contestó Hermione, sin querer mencionar que aunque sabía que la envidia no era un buen sentimiento, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia esa chica. ¿Sabría ella lo suertuda que era?

"¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?" -pensó el ojiverde moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

-Esa chica está sentada justo enfrente de mí… Eres tú.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

Al ver la mirada recelosa de Hermione, Harry extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

-Después de las burlas de Ginny, Lavender y Patil, yo quise invitarte a salir

-Eso significa que…

-Significa que estoy muy contento por estar aquí, compartiendo esta tarde contigo… Tu presencia me hace sentir sumamente afortunado.

-¡Harry!

-Hermione, hasta hoy yo no sabía cuánto me gusta tu risa, ni todo lo que significa para mi tu amistad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de todo lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo… Tuve que verte acompañada de Ernest Macmillan para descubrir que no quiero perderte nunca.

-Lamentó mucho haberte dejado por Macmillan... Te quiero tanto que pensé que tu felicidad estaba en otro lado y que yo no debía interferir, sino que tenía que dejarte ir.

-¿Mi felicidad? Señorita Granger, voy a ser totalmente sincero. Si en este momento estuviera parado enfrente del espejo de Oesed, me vería a mi mismo tal y como estoy ahora, sentado junto a ti.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hermione le regaló su sonrisa más hermosa. Harry observó atento la curva de sus labios, quería besarla... Es más, moría por probar el sabor de sus labios.

Se inclinó sobre ella con cierta cautela. Hermione le había lanzado un par de hechizos a Macmillan por intentar obligarla a ir a Hogsmeade… A él seguramente le tocaría un Adava Kedvara por robarle un beso, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena correr.

Lentamente, Harry acercó sus labios, presionando suavemente contra los labios de Hermione, en una tierna caricia sobre su boca… Y contrario a sus pronósticos, Hermione le correspondió con una extraordinaria mezcla de ternura y calidez.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –murmuró Hermione en cuanto se separaron-. De entre todos los bichos raros que hay en el mundo, me estoy enamorando de ti.

Los dos se acercaron, juntando sus labios en un beso. Tenían la certeza de que a partir de ese día, serían mucho más que un par de buenos amigos.

FIN

* * *

Si en algún momento esta viñeta te hizo sonreír, no olvides dejar un comentario.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos

peeveshp


End file.
